tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jugemu
}} Jugemu (Kanji: 寿限無) is the first Master of Rider in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools★Gold. Shortly after he is defeated by Slider and then Avenger, Birrahgnooloo and him fuse into a Monstrous Beast-level Holy Spirit named Daramulum. ''Profile 'Background' ''Family History Jugemu is the current head — and sole-surviving member — of the Jugemu family of magi. The Jugemu specialized in the acquisition, design, research, and transplantation of Mystic Eyes. They were the foremost authority on Mystic Eyes, until they managed to advance their abilities and research to the point where they — as a whole — received a Sealing Designation from the Mage' Association. As a direct consequence of their reception of a Sealing Designation, the Jugemu — and a supermajority of their branch families as well — were hunted to the brink of extinction by a myriad and variety of freelancers and enforcers alike. Eventually, by the time of the present, all but one of the Jugemu had been captured by either freelancers or enforcers and then sealed by the Mage's Association. Personal History By the time of Jugemu's birth, his family had long-since received their Sealing Designation from the Mage's Association. As such, Jugemu was trained in magecraft and martial arts alike. Throughout a supermajority of his life, Jugemu has fought to avoid being sealed by the Mage's Association and worked to advance his family's magecraft and research. As such, in spite of his unorthodoxy, he is a true magus. In adherence to his family's beliefs and goals, he has strove to reach the Swirl of the Root through the vision of Mystic Eyes. In other words, he has sought to acquire a pair of Mystic Eyes that can be used to literally see the Swirl of the Root. More out of curiosity than interest, Jugemu accepted an invitation to the Oceanic Holy Grail War. Notably, because of his complete and utter faith in his family's theory of it being possible to design and procure a pair of Mystic Eyes wih the ability to visually perceive the Swirl of the Root, he has no interest in the Holy Grail that has been promised to the victor of Oceanic Holy Grail War. Instead, his desire is to collect data on the eyes of the Servants whom are to fight the Oceanic Holy Grail War on the behalf of their Masters. 'Personality' Jugemu is a textbook's example of survivor's guilt. Because he was the successor to the Jugemu's magic crest, ALL of the other clansmen of the Jugemu made a myriad and variety of sacrifices for Jugemu's sake. Unfortunately, because he is fully aware of the fact that he is an average magus rather than a gifted or talented magus, Jugemu can't help but to fear that he will never be able to justify all of the sacrifices that the rest of the Jugemu had made for his sake. Consequently, Jugemu has become absolutely DESPERATE to advance his family's magecraft and continue his family's lineage. Notably, because of his desperation, Jugemu is pragmatic and ruthless. Though Jugemu may not be without ethics or morality, he looks down upon such qualms as selfishness. To Jugemu, one's desire to act good and be good should come second to the fulfillment of one's obligations and the payment of one's debts. As such, Jugemu puts what is good for his clan before what is good in of itself. Unlike most individuals with his level of pragmatism and ruthlessness, Jugemu does not deny the existence of Good and Evil. Nor does Jugemu downplays the importance of Good and Evil. Jugemu acknowledges and understands the wrongfulness of his evil, so it could be said that Jugemu is the most evil of all. Jugemu is a villain through and through, and Jugemu will continue to be a villain until he manages to either overcome his fears or pay off his debts. ''Role '''Fate/Fools★Gold' WIP... ''Abilities 'Magecraft' Jugemu is a standard magus. He exhibits 20 magic circuits of average quality, and he exhibits naught but a single element and a single origin. Jugemu's element is Earth, while his origin is '''Algorithm'. His element of Earth allows him to cultivate, embed, and ground magical energy. While is origin of Algorithm allows him to force an entity to adhere to a process or ruleset. Together, his element of Earth and origin of Algorithm allows him to embed an algorithm into an entity and then force the entity to follow the algorithm. The personal magecraft of Jugemu is necromancy in everything but name. Jugemu uses his element of Earth and origin of Algorithm to program a harvested and preserved eyeball into a Mystic Eye and then either molds the Mystic Eye into Orbuculum — his familiars and Mystic Code — or transplants the Mystic Eye into himself or another individual. The family magecraft of Jugemu; which is the magecraft of the Jugemu family of magi; consists of the acquisition, design, research, and transplantation of Mystic Eyes. With his magic crest, Jugemu is able to access and cast a large number of spells which allow him to either acquire or transplant a variety of Mystic Eyes. Notably, the magic crest in Jugemu's possession has a bounty on it that is worth as much as the Sealing Designation that Jugemu has received from the Mage's Association. Disciplines Notably, Jugemu is well-versed in a number of magical disciplines. Among the disciplines that Jugemu is well-versed in are: * Bounded Field (A+) - Because of how necessary a Bounded Field is to a Sealing Designation such as him; Jugemu is a master at erecting, hiding, and maintaining Bounded Fields. * Counter Magic (B) - Because of his lifetime of combating freelancers and enforcers, Jugemu is skilled in the use of Counter Magic. He can efficiently and quickly disrupt the use of Reinforcement and shutdown one's ability to convert od or mana into magical energy and thereby one's ability to cast spells. * Elementalism © - For the most part, Jugemu's knoweledge and skill in Elementalism focuses on the generation and manipulation of earth and lava. * Healing Magecraft (D) - Because of his lifetime of combating freelancers and enforcers, Jugemu is proficient in the use of Healing Magecraft. Notably, Jugemu's knowledge and skill in Healing Magecraft is limited to what he needs to patch up and recover from the myriad of the wounds that he has and will receive in his battles against freelancers and enforcers. As such, compared to the likes of the Einzberns, his knowledge and skill is quite low. * Memory Manipulation (E) - Like a supermajority of magi, Jugemu is able to use Memory Manipulation to erase the memories of any normal individual whom discovers or witnesses his magecraft. And that's it. As Jugemu is not especially skilled in this discipline of Magecraft. * Necromancy (B) - Because of how important necromancy is to his variety of the Jugemu family's magecraft, Jugemu is skilled in the use of necromancy. * Reinforcement (B) - Jugemu is able to use Reinforcement to augment both his athleticism and the rest of his physical capabilities as well. Notably, because of his lifetime of combating freelancers and enforcers, Jugemu is especially skilled in the use of Reinforcement. * Transference of Consciousness (A+) - Because of the nature of his familiar and Mystic Code, Jugemu is a full-fledged master of the Transference of Consciousness spell. Notably, Jugemu's skill in this spell is to the point where he can transfer his consciousness to more than one entity at a time and even seize control over the body of an entity with a personality and soul! As such, it could be said that Jugemu's skill in this discipline is beyond "mere" masterful and thereby worthy of a Sealing Designation! However, in spite of Jugemu's mastery of this spell, even Jugemu is unable to bypass this spell's weakness of being unable to stay in effect if the caster's body dies. As such, Jugemu is unable to utilize this spell as a means of immortality. Mystic Code * Main Article: Orbuculum Mystic Eyes Because of the nature of his familiar and personal Magecraft, Jugemu has a lot of Mystic Eyes at his disposal. Said Mystic Eyes are: * Mystic Eyes of Binding - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to cripple — with a Suggestion spell — those whom view them. * Mystic Eyes of Charm - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to induce lust — for their possessor — in those whom view them. * Mystic Eyes of Discomfort - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to discomfort anyone and anything that is within their sight. * Mystic Eyes of Distortion - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to distort anyone and anything that is within their sight. Notably, Jugemu has managed to craft these Mystic Eyes into bullets that induce an implosion onto any entity that they impact against it and grenades that subjects every entity within their "blast range" to an implosion. * Mystic Eyes of Enchantment - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to hypnotize those whom view them. * Mystic Eyes of Ignition - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to ignite anyone and anything that is within their sight. * Mystic Eyes of Petrification - Also known as Cybele, a pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to petrify anyone and anything that is within their sight. Notably, it was the creation of these Mystic Eyes that earned the Jugemu family their Sealing Designation. As Mystic Eyes that are capable of petrification were believed to be an impossibility for the Modern era, that is, until the Jugemu managed to create these Mystic Eyes. Masterpiece Jugemu also exhibits an "invisible" Mystic Eye named the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno (Kanji: 地獄の天の奈落の; English: Of the Hell of the Heavens' Hell). The Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is a bounded field which has been embedded and ingrained within Jugemu's field of vision rather than an area of space. Its expanse consists of the entirety of Jugemu's vision on a metaphysical level rather than a physical level. In other words, instead of standing within the actuality of Jugemu's vision, it stands within the concept of Jugemu's vision. Because it was erected within the concept of Jugemu's vision rather than the actuality of Jugemu's vision, it exhibits a metaphysical location rather than a physical location. As a result, in stark contrast to a supermajority of bounded fields, it is not confined to a physical location. And as such, its physical location is able to change at any time without any sort of disruption or negation of its properties or stability. In addition to being a Bounded Field, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is also a Conceptual Weapon which allows Jugemu to embed an algorithm into an entity within his field of vision and then force the entity to follow the algorithm. Essentially, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno allows Jugemu to inflict a sort of curse upon anyone and anything within his field of vision. Lastly, in addition being able to function as a Bounded Field and a Conceptual Weapon, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is able to function as a sort of Reality Marble as well! Because the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno possesses enough stability and tangibility to be targeted with the Transference of Consciousness spell, it is possible for Jugemu to transfer either a part or the whole of his consciousness into the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno. In addition, because the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno exists within naught but the metaphysicality of Jugemu's field of vision and is naught but projected into the physicality of Jugemu's field of vision, it is possible for Jugemu's consciousness to construct a paracosm or tulpa (imaginary friend) within the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno without any interference from Gaia. As a result, Jugemu is able to transfer either a part or the whole of his consciousness into the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno and then utilize his consciousness to construct a paracosm or tulpa within the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno without any interference from Gaia. Subsequently, when the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is projected from the metaphysiality of Jugemu's field of vision and into the physicality of Jugemu's field of vision, the paracosm or tulpa will also be projected from the metaphysiality of Jugemu's field of vision and into the physicality of Jugemu's field of vision. Under normal circumstances, because the physicality of the paracosm or tulpa is not but a projection of the metaphysicality of the paracosm or tulpa, the paracosm or tulpa will not be operated by the World and so the paracosm or tulpa exist as naught but Gradation Airs without stability or substance. However, by utilizing the Conceptual Weapon aspects of the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno, it is possible for Jugemu to endow the paracosm or tulpa with an algorithm and then force the paracosm or tulpa to follow their algorithms as a means of operating the paracosm or tulpa in the place of the World. By doing so, Jugemu is able to fashion a paracosm into a sort of Reality Marble and fashion a tulpa into a sort of Phantasmal Species. Notably, because Jugemu's paracosms and tulpa are operated by his algorithms rather than by the World, Jugemu's paracosms and tulpa are devoid of a supermajority of the concepts that are standard to existences which are operated by the World. For example, because Jugemu's tulpa are less of a living being and more of a vessel for an algorithm, Jugemu's tulpa do not exhibit the concept of Death. However, in addition, Jugemu's tulpa do not exhibit the concept of Life either. Consequently, Jugemu's tulpa are incapable of acquiring a soul of their own and thereby incapable of magecraft. Needless to say, even moreso than his Mystic Code the Orbuculum, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is Jugemu's masterpiece and secret weapon. Unfortunately, because all of its utilization recquire the expenditure of a large amount of magical energy, Jugemu is not able to utilize it with as much ease as he is able to utilize the Orbuculum. Martial Arts Jugemu is a karateka, a practitioner of karate. His mastery of karate is to the point where he has managed to defeat a physically inclined monstrous beast with naught but a few kicks and punches that were augmented through naught but the reinforcement.Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Masters